Secrets Found Out
by WelshCanuck
Summary: AU: Prue and Jack do go to NYC at the end of Reckless Abandon. When tradegy strikes, Prue and Piper find out why Phoebe REALLY left NYC... well almost all. It is then that Phoebes biggest secret comes out, but it may cost her or her sisters their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed characters belong to Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my addiction…enjoy

* * *

**

Phoebe sat on the deck chair starring up to the sky. She heard the front door open but made no move to see who it was. She already knew. She was also to lost in her own thoughts about a decision she was in the process of making. Picking up the paper book she tucked it under the blanket she had draped over her legs.

"Hey Phoebs. Getting a bit chilly out here to be star gazing isn't it?" Piper asked as she sat in the chair next to her sister.

"Maybe a bit. I was just thinking, and I can always do that better looking up at the stars." She answered her sister while giving her a half smile.

Piper looked across at her little sister. There was always something about her that made Piper think of their Mum. Maybe it was the magic in all of them. Maybe it was the way she smiled. But Piper had also learned at a very young age to know when her baby sister was hiding something. "Wanna talk about it?"

"What?" Phoebe looked over at Piper innocently.

"You. I know that look Phoebs. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. You know that." she tried to brush it off. She had one thing on her mind but wasn't sure yet what she was gonna do. Or if she was gonna go through with the idea she had.

Piper held her gaze to her sister. She knew Phoebe was thinking of something, she just didn't wanna push her. "Ok, so what are we gonna do for a week with no big sister around?"

"She get off ok?"

"Yes, and she missed you at the airport. Tell me again why you didn't wanna go see her off?" Piper prodded. She knew Phoebe had her reason, she just hadn't shared them with her sisters.

"I don't know. Bad at goodbye?" Phoebe tried. She wasn't sure why she hadn't gone to see Prue and Jack off

"You are not my sister." Piper shot back with an amused smile on her face.

"I am. I don't know. I was just thinking about Clay. Maybe I should call him. Tell him to meet her at the airport or something."

"You could. Phoebe is the fact that Prue is going to NYC with Jack bothering you?"

She looked away from Piper. It did bother her a bit, but she knew it was a big city. There was no way her big sister would ever find out what had happened to her when she was there. "No, don't be silly. I did nothing for her to find out about me anyway."

Piper didn't say anything. She had kept in contact with Phoebe when she was in NYC and her sister had never told her anything that would be cause for concern. As far as she knew her little sister went and saw the big apple. Took a bigl bite and came back home.

"I still can't believe she actually went. I mean after everything we had with that ghost." Phoebe mentioned. Every time they fought a demon or any other form of evil it still marvelled her as to the world they had found themselves in.

"Yeah well, I think her and Jack needed to reconnect after the thing with baby Matthew." Piper argued on her sisters' behalf. "Besides I think it's her way of keeping her magic life away from her regular life."

"At least she can." Phoebe said quietly. "Ok so have we figured out what we are going to do if we get attacked by some demon?"

"Well Leo has a lock on us all the time. So if we do, he can go get her." Piper said assuring her sister that if anything magical came up they would be ok.

"But only if it calls for the power of three. I don't wanna be the one to ruin her week away." Phoebe gave back, "And on that, I am off to bed." Getting up she placed a kiss on Pipers forehead, "Love you. Night."

"Night Sis." Piper replied back as she watched Phoebe make her way inside, though still wondering what was really going on with her sister.

* * *

Jack looked over at the sleeping form of his partner. He still couldn't believe he was flying to NYC with Prue Halliwell. Ever since he had gotten into the auction business he had heard about her. But the first time he saw her picture he was taken by surprise. She was not what he had expected. She was beautiful and it was that beauty that intrigued him.

He had quite the chat with his twin Jeff about her. He had approved while heartedly. Not that he needed his brother's approval of women, but it something that they had done as kids. But when Jeff had draped his arm over Jacks shoulder and smiled as she walked down the hall that day Jack knew that it was possible that Prue was the one. But now he somehow could feel something different.

"Hey." She looked up at him and she knew he was thinking about something

"Hey yourself. I thought you were sleeping. I mean after your crazy week with your lil cousin Matthew."

"Yeah but I'm ok. Excited actually."

"Excited? Wow. Excited to be with me or excited about going to NYC?" Jack asked hoping for the right answer.

"A bit of both actually. I mean Phoebe spent six months out here and she talks about it very little. So I have always wondered what she saw in the city to hold her here as long as it had. But then again there is a part of me that has always wanted to see NYC. I mean the museums, Broadway, the statue.

"The clubs, the hot spots. The romantic dinners followed by a carriage ride through the park." Jack added as he held Prue into a hug with his one arm.

The pilot interuptted thier thoughts as he announced their descent into NYC and with each slight decent closer they both felt their adrenaline pumping. It was NYC, the Big Apple. Full of excitement and entertainment. But could they take in all of her entertainment. In a city where a hidden evil dwells within her very being.

* * *

The music blared over everything that was in its path. People, voices, horns outside, sirens. Nothing could stop the sounds that echoed from the small club in the basement of the streets. The lights flickered back and forth from strobbing too subtle. The mist rising from the dance floor as it licked its fingers into the darkness as it crawled from everywhere and around everyone. But in the back of the small club the light was just enough for them to carry out their business, like they had for years before.

"I have no news boss."

"That is not possible. I spent nearly two years in the clink and we find nothing. Someone double crossed me and I intend to find out who." His anger flashed through his eyes. It was something most of them knew all to well.

"I suspect that whoever it was left town soon after." One of them said as he lifted his bottle of beer for a drink.

He sat in silence as he recalled the day everything went wrong. He had a feeling who had betrayed him. But now he just needed to find them. And he knew he would. "There will be a promotion and a bonus for the person who leads me to Phoebe Halliwell." He said casting a glance to each of his underlings.


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke from her dream as the perspiration soaked her body. She knew it was not the summer heat that had caused it, but the result of her nightmare. She closed her eyes, as the memory stayed fresh in her mind, and she knew why it was coming back to her.

She tossed back the covers and made her way downstairs quietly. The last thing she wanted to do was to wake up her sister.

Pulling out the milk container, she took in as many swigs as she could before placing the container back on the shelf.

She opened the back door and made her way back to the same chair she was sitting in when Piper had come home. Pulling the blanket that was there around her, she snuggled down looking up at the stars. "Oh Mum. Help me get through this. I mean, I know she isn't going to find out, but what if she does somehow? What then? She will be so disappointed in me." Phoebe spoke to the stars above her.

She received no answer as she felt her eye lids once again getting heavy as she drifted off to sleep. Her mind on her big sister, and NYC.

* * *

Piper made her way down the stairs as she had many mornings prior, but this time her thoughts where on her little sister Phoebe. There was something she was hiding and it was something that had appeared recently, as recent as Prue going to NYC.

Setting the coffeepot on the element she caught her eyes drifting outside to the garden in the back yard. And in doing so she noticed the small form in the lawn chair in the back yard. "Phoebe." She acknowledged to herself as she made her way outside.

She sat there watching as her baby sister slept outside. How long had she been out there?

Phoebe stirred slightly but soon got the feeling she had of been watched. In her nearly two years of demon fighting she quickly sat up ready for anything. But to her surprise she was face to face with her big sister. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. What are you doing sleeping outside?" Piper raised her eyebrows at her sister hoping for a reasonable answer.

Phoebe pulled the blanket around her tight trying to fend off the morning cool temperatures. "I woke up in the night and came down for a drink. I found myself out here. Sorry if I made you worry."

Piper studied her sister face. She knew there was more to it then that, "Its ok. I was just wondering why you were out here."

"I don't know. I just came out here for some fresh air and the next thing I know is you are were sitting here beside me."

"To tired to move." To Piper, that seemed like a reasonable explanation. But she also knew her little sister.

"Yeah something like that. Look Piper I had a bad thing and I came down for a drink. I then came out here and sat under the stars. The next thing I knew you were sitting beside me." Phoebe caved knowing she could not hide anything from her sister. Neither one of them.

Piper studied her a moment, "A bad thing?"

"Nightmare Piper. They call them nightmares?" Phoebe shot back.

Piper held her gaze with Phoebe. A nightmare or a premonition that was the one thing Piper wanted an answer to."Phoebe?"

"It was just a nightmare Piper I swear. There was nothing magical about it." Phoebe confessed as she sat up from her chair and started into the Manor.

Piper watched as Phoebe made her way inside. She knew something was up, but again she didn't want to push it with her sister. She knew in time everything would come into place.

* * *

He sat at his desk twisting the knife in his hand, over and back under his knuckles. His mind holding only one thought: Revenge.

How long had it been? Two years, three? No he knew it wasn't three, close but not quite.He knew he needed to get back what was rightfully his. What he didn't get now was how was it no one knew where she was? How could one person disappear with the snap of a finger.

He heard the door open and looked up to his right hand man. "Well?"

"Nothing boss. Its like she vanished."

He slammed his hands on his desk and stood up glaring at the man before him, "She did _NOT_ vanish. Find her and bring her to me so I can kill her."

He held his bosses glare. He had some information but he had wanted to check it out first. Confirm with a friend what he had heard. "Look I heard something but I haven't confirmed it yet. I wanted to check it out and see if Sonny knew anything."

He eased himself back into his chair, "Sonny? Why Sonny? He works out of San Francisco now."

"I know. But I heard a rumour that she went back there. Apparently that was where she was living before she came out here."

He held his knife once again. Rolling over his hand like a toy. "Call him and let me know what you find out. I want her blood by the end of the week." He leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. Picturing each and ever stroke with his knife as it ran through her body.

* * *

"Jack I can't believe you got us in here." Prue held on to Jack as they made their way through the club.

"I told you: I know people." He laughed as he made his way to the bar and ordered two drinks

"Well a good thing you do or we would still be standing outside in the rain."

They found a seat against the far wall, to Prue it almost reminded her of P3. And with that her thoughts turned to her sisters. She wondered if they were ok. Having not heard or seen any sign of Leo she knew they must be.

They talked and danced and talked some more. Watched various people walking by them and in and around them. The music spoke to them as the swirls of lights flickered throughout the club.

--- ----

He walked thought the club as he had many nights before ince his return to NYC. But then someone caught his eye. Could it really be her? He started towards the back wall with his in his hand as he weaved in and out of the people, before stopping at the table. "Prue?"

She looked up at as someone spoke her name, and was shocked as she stood and made her way around the table, "Clay? Wow." She gave him a quick hug, "Phoebe will never believe I ran into you."

"How is she?"

"She's good. I think she still misses you."

Clay just smiled, he had been thinking of his one again off again girlfriend just the other day. He had almost called her but for some reason stopped himself.

"Clay! We gotta book it man." The voice called to him over his shoulder.

"Yeah Bill I'm coming. Hey Bill you remember my girl Phoebe? I'd like you to meet her big sister Prue."

He looked into the blue eyes and the raven hair. He saw the younger girl in the same features before him. "Nice to meet you." He replied taking her hand, "Look Clay why don't you stay here I can catch you up tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah its cool. Stay here and visit. I gotta take care of something anyway." With that Bill turned and walked out of the club.

Quickly making his way down the street he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and punched in the numbers. "Come on pick up."

"This had better be good Billy boy. It's three o'clock in the morning." His impatience dripping into the phone

"It is boss I promise. You still looking for that girl?"

"Phoebe? Yes, why? What have you found out?" he was now fully awake. More news to help him get his revenge.

"I just might have a way to get her to come back to NYC and back to you."

"I don't like riddles Billy."

"I just met her big sister in a club with Clay."

There was silence on the phone, "Our Clay?"

"Same one. Look I gotta meet him tomorrow. You want me to do anything."

"I want you to bring me Phoebe Halliwells sister and then tell Clay to get a hold of his girl and that she had better find herself in NYC before the day is out or I am going to return her sister to her in a body bag."

The line went dead. He felt the smile inside of him more then anywhere. He would get his revenge and sooner then he thought he might.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper watched as Phoebe slept uneasy on the couch. Something had been bugging Piper every since she saw Phoebe in the kitchen earlier that morning. Now she was getting ready to go down to the club and her sister was making no effort to go with her.

She sat on the coffee table and watched as her sister tossed on the couch. She placed her hand on her shoulder gentle enough not to scare her, but enough to let her know she was there. It worked, as Phoebe eased against the back of the couch and opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey."

"Hi. " Phoebe answered as she sat up and pulled her blanket up to her.

"You ok?" Piper asked with worry.

Phoebe couldn't hide anything from Piper, or Prue she thought to herself. "I was just having another nightmare I guess. Sorry I didn't mean to worry you."

"Phoebe. What's wrong? I know something has been bothering you, ever since Prue said she was going to NYC with Jack." Piper pushed her sister in hopes she would cave and tell her what was wrong.

Phoebe pulled her legs up to her chest and held Pipers gaze. She had to tell Piper or it was going to drive her nuts. "It's probably nothing, I just have a bad feeling with Prue being away."

"Phoebe." Piper said sternly as she knew there was more to it then that. So she tried something she wasn't sure was true or would work. "What happened to you in NYC that you are so afraid of Prue finding out?" she asked with force but gently.

Phoebe looked up at Piper, did she know? Was she reaching for straws? Or was she going on pure instinct and had just thought something had happened. She never talked about her time in NYC and she felt it was for good reason. She didn't want either of her sisters disappointed in her. She should have never agreed to do what she did, even it meant helping Clay.

Piper waited patiently, something she knew that Prue would never do. She had said something that hit close to home to Phoebe. So now she waited till her sister spoke and told her of what happened so long ago.

She was listening to two sides of her emotions. One was telling her to tell Piper everything. The other telling her not to say a word she would just be disappointed in her, another screw up. But it wasn't a screw up, she was helping a friend. Helping him? He should have never gotten her involved and she did it willingly. She knew what she was doing.

It went back and forth. She didn't know how much more she could take. The argument inside her own head. She finally held her hands to her face and tried to rub them away as she rubbed the skin on her face. But it wasn't working.

She looked up and met Pipers ever loving stare. It was then that Piper reached up and took Phoebes her hands in hers and looked at her but waited.

"Just take a deep breath sweetie. Tell me when you're ready." Piper spoke softly. She could tell that whatever it was Phoebe had to say was something that her sister had to take slowly, and with her support. "I love you no matter what you did honey. And so does Prue. And what ever it is we will both be here for you."

Phoebe smiled a half smile and turned away. The sound of the phone ringing broke her thoughts.

* * *

Jack held his arm around Prue as they walked along the streets. Even now the city still marvelled him. The lights, the people, the mystery of it all. What was it about NYC that made it sound so much larger then life? But right then he didn't really care what it was. He was there with the one person he wanted to be with. The one person he felt he had to share everything about the city with.

But as he looked down at her face and saw her smile, he wondered what the mystery about Prue Halliwell was. He knew that she had a secret but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. But then deep down he didn't really mind. It added to her charm he thought.

They came from the shadows, fast and unseen. But the minute they were on them everything was a blur of action and a fight for their lives.

Jack tried to hold Prue behind him, as he was confronted with the gun.

"Now just hand over the lady and no one will get hurt."

"I don't think so chum."

The first thing Prue thought was demon. But then since when do demons use guns. "Jack don't try anything stupid." She said quietly in his ear.

"Yeah Jack don't try anything stupid. You just might get yourself killed." One said, "Now give us the woman and we won't have to kill you."

Before anyone saw anything even move, Prue used a combination of her powers and the martial arts that Phoebe had been teaching her, and kicked the gun away from the man. Followed quickly by a kick to his midsection, then again with the help of her power, to push him away and into the wall.

Jack just took her lead and grabbed the closest guy to him. The fight was on and neither party was getting the upper hand. Until the shots rang out.

* * *

Billy made his way up the steps to the apartment that Clay had called home. He had to move fast as his boss was on a tight schedule. But he also knew that his boss wanted revenge not just on Phoebe, but also Clay. He was the one that brought her into it.

He knocked on the door and turned the handle as he had done many times before. They were friends and had been for a long time. Back to their high school days. "Clay, buddy. You home?"

"Well I hope so as I left the door open."

Billy laughed as his friend walked out of the bathroom drying his hair. "So how was Phoebe's sister last night?"

"Good and apparently so is Phoebe."

"Oh, what she not home pining for you?" Billy laughed as he grabbed a chair and sat down at the kitchen table, as Clay started a pot of coffee.

"I wish she was. But apparently she isn't. But that's ok. It would never work anyway. She likes it back home with her sisters too much anyway. I tried to get her to come back with me last year but she wouldn't. I respect that."

Billy saw that his idea was right, and that the trick to getting her back out here fast was through her sister. Billy knew he had to tread carefully when it came to Clays old girlfriend. He knew his friend still had a special place in his heart for her. "Clay you remember our old friend TJ?"

"Yeah he almost got me killed, and Phoebe for that matter."

"He's back in town." Billy stated as if it was no big deal.

Clay held his gaze on his old friend. There was something in his eye that was warning Clay. "Tell me you re not working for that bastard again?"

"I never stopped." He said as he stood up and walked towards Clay. Meeting his stare with one of his own. "He never forgave you for what happened, nor did he forgive her.

"She had nothing to do with that." Clay grabbed the front of Billy's shirt and slammed him against the wall.

Billy held his hands around Clay's wrists, "Well TJ doesn't see it that way. And he wants you to send her a message."

--- ----

Clay watched as Billy left his apartment and closed the door behind him. How could this have happened? Why did he ever let her agree to help him? Now it was going to cost her either her life or one of the people that mean the most to her: Prue's.

* * *

Piper looked over at Phoebe as the phone rang. Her sister jumped with what she thought was fear. She stood up and picked up the phone. "Phoebe it's for you. It sounds like Clay."

Phoebes eyes went wide with anticipation, as she got up and almost ran to the phone. How was it he was calling just then? Just then when she was about to tell Piper everything. "Clay?"

"Hi baby."

"Wow. I was just thinking of you this is so weird." She made her way into the kitchen out of earshot from Piper. "So what made you call out here?"

"Oh not much just thought I'd give an old friend a call." He laughed and it was one she didn't miss. It was a game they played when she was living in NYC.

"Old friend hey. Well then you must have the wrong number." She laughed back.

"I missed hearing that." He said as he thought of the smile that went with her laugh.

Phoebe blushed slightly, "I miss you too Clay."

There was an uneasy silence over the wires that held them together. Wires that stretched across a country. From one sea to the next.

"Phoebe there is a reason I called. I don't want to scare you but you need to know. You have to know." he started, " I ran into Prue, and Jack is it? Last night at Club 21

Phoebe listened to his voice. There was something there: fear. "Clay you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"You remember TJ?"

Phoebe felt her own panic start from inside her. It was in a place she kept all her fears; the ones that when let out could consume her.

"He's back in town Phoebe and Billy told me to tell you TJ has Prue." He had to keep going she had a right to know.

Phoebe was to stunned to even speak. She felt Pipers arm around her shoulders as she held on to the phone. How she had even manage to do that she had no idea, but she had. Piper took the phone from her sisters' hand and placed it back on the receiver. She guided Phoebe back to the living room to the couch they had been on not five minutes prior.

Piper could see the anguish in her sisters' face as she held on to her. Holding her in her arms, protecting her, as an older sister should. "Phoebe?" Piper asked gently as she still held on to Phoebe.

Phoebe rested her head on Pipers shoulder as the tears started to run freely down her face. "I killed her. I killed Prue." was all she managed to get out quietly before her sobs over took her body as her fear and guilt consumed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Clay hung up the phone not really sure what his mind was thinking. Everything was running through his head faster then he even thought anything was possible. He had to get Prue back from TJ before he killed her. It was the one thing he had to do for Phoebe.

He grabbed his coat and left his appartment making his way towards the ferry to where he knew Prue would be.

He watched the house from the street. It was a spot he knew well from his early days of running with TJ and Billy, as well as the rest of them. Days that he would sooner put behind him, as he recalled them. Days that caused him to, lose Phoebe in the process.

He spun around when he felt the hand on his shoulder, "Tania? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing Clay. I thought you were done with this ass."

"I was. Am. I needed to help a friend."

"Phoebe." She stated matter of factly as she saw the look on his face. "Yes I know what happened and we intend on nailing his ass this time for good."

"But what about…" he didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence.

"Her sister? Don't worry about her Clay, thats my job. Just get out of here before he sees you and you get in our way."

He watched as she moved through the shadows, one of NYC finest. He had faith in her that she would get Prue out safely. She had hung out with him and Billy when they were younger, when Phoebe was in his life, just before she left for the academy. Now she was there, helping him, him, the one that left her for Phoebe. But in the end there was no hard feeling. She knew that Clay was meant for another woman and she knew that his heart belonged to Phoebe.

* * *

All he knew was pain. His head hurt like hell, as well as his ribs. He dealt in art, not the fine arts of fighting. But he felt her near him and that was all he cared about. Knowing she was safe. "Prue?"

"I'm here Jack, just relax. You took quite a shot there." she held her hand on his shoulder helping as she could ease his pain. At some point during the fight she had heard someone say something about Phoebe and that their boss would not be happy if the goods were damaged. She didn't have to be a brain surgeon to figure out she was the_ goods_ in question. The question she had was why were they after her and what had Phoebe done to piss someone off this much.

"Jack you are gonna be ok."

"Easy for you to say. You weren't the one that got shot." Jack snapped back though regretting it the second it left his mouth. He too had heard them talking about Phoebe and he wasn't about to let Prue hurt anymore then she already might be, "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. Just close your eyes and get some rest." She ran her hand over his face forcing his eyes closed as she sat and watched him sleep.

She looked back and still couldn't believe he had risked his life to save hers. This was Jack. The most immature person she had ever met, yet she was drawn to him in some way. Running her hand over the top of his head she placed a soft kiss on the top. "Thank you." Was all she said.

She knew what she had to do and she knew it was not something she wanted to. But she had to. She had to get to the bottom of this no matter what.

* * *

TJ paced in front the window of his home. It was something he was proud of. A home to call his own. But what was missing was the one thing he needed revenge on: the sister to Phoebe Halliwell. "Where is she Billy?"

"There was complications TJ."

"Complications? She is a girl. A woman. How can there be complications. I want her here NOW!" He screamed his orders to his underlings.

"She fought back and then the police came." He covered for his own blunder.

"I want Phoebes sister in my grasp or it will be your death Billy." He ordered not even noticing the movement of police outside his window.

* * *

Piper held Phoebe as she cried for the loss of someone dear to her, one of the most dear to her. But Piper waited as she always had for her sister to explain to her what was going on.

Phoebe held on to Piper as if she was her last lifeline. Everything in her world came crashing around her. Regrets that she ever left for NYC, regrets she ever fell in love with Clay. And mostly regrets that she had ever willingly helped him.

"Phoebe. What is it that Clay told you?" Piper asked with authority yet compassion. She wanted to be there for her sister but she couldn't when she held everything inside.

She tried to compose herself but she couldn't. Everything was going all wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was to come home and he was out of her life forever. He was in jail and wasn't able to hurt her. But here he was. Rearing his ugly head at her the one way anyone could; through her sisters. Her Achilles heals.

"Phoebe please tell me what is going on." Piper almost begged her as she held her sister in her arms.

"Tell us both."

Both Piper and Phoebe looked up as they saw Prue standing with Leo. Phoebe nearly leaped out of Pipers embrace as she ran for her sister. Thankful she was ok.

"Prue. Oh thank god you're ok." Phoebe hugged her sister fearing if she let go I would all be a dream.

Prue was surprised at her sisters' outbreak but not totally, as she held her arms around her, "Phoebs. What's going on?" Prue asked as she still held on to something to let her sister know she was there for her.

She held tight fearing it was all just a dream or a nightmare. But when she realized it wasn't, she was scared. Scared of what her sisters would say or do to her. It was just an innocent mistake. She was just helping a friend get out of a bind. She wasn't even sure how everything got turned upside down.

"Phoebe, Jack is in the hospital and four guys tried to mug us in the park. I heard one of them mention your name. Now what the hell is going on?" Prue snapped at her sister. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Phoebe pulled away from Prue and made her way to the window. Looking out over the midnight sky. She always found solitude in the sky of night. The moon and stars calming her as no one else could, not even her sisters.

"It started almost as soon as I got to NYC." she started. She spoke as if she was somewhere else entirely. But she still felt the presence of her sisters. And she knew she would feel their disappointment as soon as she told them what she had done.

They listened as she spoke softly reliving her life in the big apple. How she had met Clay and everyone else. Then everything turned sour for her and them.

"Clay got himself over his head, as usual. And I went in to help him out. It was just one run it wasn't like I was gonna be doing it full time. I just wanted to help out Clay. But everything went wrong."

Having moved and sat on teh couch during her tale, she felt Piper placed her hand on her back. Piper knew that at that moment her sisters was relishing in the comfort and knowledge that both her sisters where there for her.

"Phoebe what happen?" was all Prue asked as she too took her sisters hand.

She was confused as to what even to say. She had put it so far behind her she wasn't even sure what went wrong. "I ran drugs for TJ" she blurted out softly. Not really sure why it came out the way it had. "He was going to hurt Clay. I believe the word he used was dead. I had to help him or Clay was dead. I just did the one run and in the end it was the one the cops knew about and everything went wrong. TJ blamed me for everything. I was the newby the one that got him busted."

Piper looked at Phoebe in shock, "So he got busted in a drug run and he blames you?" she asked shocked at what her sister had gotten into.

"Yes." Was all Phoebe could say.

"How the hell could you be so stupid? Didn't we teach you anything when you were growing up? Drugs are bad news and running them is worse." Prue yelled at her sister.

Phoebe tried to shut everything out but she knew she couldn't. She had made her bed and now she had to sleep in it

Everything was a blur as Phoebe tried to place everything into place. She had let her sisters down and now she had to live with it. But what she couldn't live with was the fact that TJ had come after her sister. And she knew the he would not let her go so easily. That both Prue and Piper where in danger because of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Prue paced like a caged animal as she looked over at Phoebe on the couch every now and then. She couldn't believe her sister would be so stupid as to run drugs for any reason.

"Leo take me back." She snapped as she stepped closer to Leo.

"Prue?"

"Piper I need time to think about this. I was mugged in NYC because our sister here thought it would be a good idea to run drugs. Now I have to get back to Jack and we will finish this discussion when I get back which will be sooner then I had hoped thanks to a certain little sister." she held on to Leo as she disappeared into a sea of orbs.

Phoebe saw the look on Prues face as she disappeared. The face of disappointment, one she was used to seeing from her oldest sister.

* * *

Prue walked into Jacks room to find Clay standing beside the bed. 

"Prue your back."

"Hi Jack. Clay." She stood beside the bed but noticed one thing. "Um, Jack are you leaving?"

"Yeah they are letting me out. It's just a scratch according to them I just have to get the bandage changed tomorrow."

"Well, then we can go back to San Francisco then."

"My thinking exactly. This city has more excitement then I care to remember." He agreed as he pulled himself off the bed and the three of them started for the door.

"I can give you guys a ride if you like." Clay offered

"That would be great Clay." Jack put in before Prue could object.

--- ----

They watched them from the shadows. "TJ isn't gonna like this."

"Well we can't get her now. This is an international airport in case you forgot. Beside I heard from Sonny earlier. He has a line on Phoebe. All we have to do is go out to San Francisco and finish the job."

--- ----

"You let her go!"

"TJ we had no choice."

"You did and you will."

"Look Sonny has a lock on Phoebe in SF. All we have to do is go out there. The cops got nothing on you in that raid."

"That was because I was tipped off to them coming." He fumed. He had her in his grasp and these idiots had let her get away again. "Get me a ticket on the next flight to SF."

"Already done boss."

* * *

Jack made his way through customs and waited for Prue. He knew she wanted to talk to Clay privately and he gave her that space. 

"Prue I'm really sorry."

"Sorry Clay. Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it. You got my sister involved in something she shouldn't have been. And now this TJ guy obviously wants revenge on her."

"Look he is in jail, they raided his house on Long Island earlier tonight. He can't hurt her or you."

"Not the point Clay." Prue turned away. "Look just. I just think you should stay away from her till this is worked out."

"I live on the other side of the country Prue. But I think that is her choice if I did come back." He defended himself. He hadn't seen Phoebe since he left San Francisco last year. But he wasn't going to stop seeing her just because her sister told him too.

"No Clay, that you are wrong. Stay away from my sister." She glared at him letting him know she meant it. As she turned and went through security.

* * *

How long had she lain there? Thinking of what she had done, and nearly done. Her sister was almost killed because of her one stupid action. She felt her own disappointment rising up inside her, along with her fear. He wouldn't stop till he killed her, or worse.

Piper stood outside the closed door. She wanted to go to Phoebe but she couldn't. She was still reeling in shock as to what she had done. They had all known that drugs was a bad scene. And it was something Prue had nearly beaten into Phoebe once in high school. How could she have been so careless and stupid once she left home?

Talking in a deep breath she knocked softly on the door before she opened it. "Phoebs. I'm off to the club soon, are you coming with me?"

Phoebe didn't even move, she couldn't.

Piper walked over to the bed and sat down beside her sister. "Honey I'm not mad at you."

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "You could never lie to me Pipe."

"Phoebe I'm not mad. Disappointed yes but I'm not mad. You were a different person back then. When Prue gets back we can talk about this. And how this happened. Maybe then we could understand it better."

Phoebe closed her eyes at the thought of Prues return. She could still see her sisters' face when she had orbed out with Leo. It was something that Phoebe knew wouldn't just go away with an explanation.

"Phoebe?"

"Go ahead Piper. I'll call you when she gets home. I just wanna be alone right now."

Piper knew her sister all to well. The guilt game she was playing, but she also knew that it was something she would need to work out on her own. "I'll see you later then." She bent down and placed a kiss on the side of Phoebe head. "Love you."

* * *

Prue looked again at her watch. How long had it been since she left the Manor? She sat in the cab now as she approached home. Her mind was starting to run. She didn't know if she was mad at Phoebe, disappointed or scared for her. Somewhere out there was a drug dealer that was after her and possibly her sister. Though at least she had the consolation that he was now sitting in jail in NYC.

She walked into the Manor and was met with silence. She made her way up to her room and noticed Phoebs door closed. Dropping her bag off in her own room she went back across the hall to her sisters. "Phoebs?" she gently pushed open the door to see her sister sleeping.

Not getting an answer she walked to the bed and gently sat down. She could see the dried tears on her sisters' face as she brushed back the hair from her face.

Phoebe stirred under her sisters' gaze and touch. Opening her eyes she looked up into the blue ones above her.

"Hey." Prue said as she held her gaze.

"Hi." Phoebe met Prues gaze hoping she wasn't going to get a lecture then.

"Piper at the club?"

"Yeah, she wanted me to call her when you got home. I guess I fell asleep."

"I guess you did." Prue looked down at her sister. "Its over honey. He can't hurt you any more." Prue started but she saw the confusion on Phoebe face. "He was arrested before I even got back to NYC. Something about a police raid."

Phoebe closed her eyes thankful that the nightmare was over.

"Hello Phoebe." The voice was like ice. Seeing him standing there in her home sent shivers down her spine.


	6. Chapter 6

Leo slid another beer down the bar, as the customer at the other end grabbed it before it slid to far.

Piper watched as he tended the bar, as he did every now and then. But she soon felt the warmth of Dan's arms around her waist.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked though his eyes were looking up towards Leo.

"I was just thinking about Phoebe. She got herself into something when she was NYC a few years ago and now it looks like its coming back to bite her in the ass."

"That all?" he asked with suspicion. He didn't trust Leo and he had made it his point to prove to Piper that Leo was bad news.

Piper sensed his discomfort and turned in his arms. "That is all. Look you don't have to worry about Leo. He's an angel, I swear." She defended him again. It seemed to her lately that was all she was doing was defending Leo to Dan. Reaching up she placed a kiss on his lips. "I gotta run Dan. Phoebe and Prue had a fight and I wanna be there to settle the dust."

"I thought Prue was in NYC."

"She was. The fight was on the phone and Prue is coming back tonight." She covered. "Look, I need to be there for both of them. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"For sure." He leaned in and placed a kiss to her lips relishing the taste of her before he watched her scurry up the steps to P3.

Leo watched as Piper walked up the steps. He could feel Dan's gaze on him after she had left the building, but he didn't care, Piper and her sisters were as much a part of his family then his own was, maybe more so.

* * *

He paced back and forth in the living room. He had his best men standing outside the door to the bedroom he had found her in. TJ would be very pleased at what he had captured. Not only the traitor but also the sister he had been after in NYC.

"Sonny? What are we going to do now? Just wait?"

"Yes. And as soon as TJ gets here everything will come together." He smiled as he cast his eyes up towards the stairs. He remembered his own time with Phoebe and it was something he would like to relive. "I'm going to take care of some old business until he gets here though." He made his way towards the stairs as his heart raced at the memories.

* * *

Prue hung on to Phoebe as she rested her head on her shoulder. Ever since they had come busting into her room she hadn't said much. And it was that that was starting to worry Prue more then anything. "Phoebs. You ok?" she knew her sister was anything but ok, but she didn't know anything else to say.

"It's all my fault Prue. Everything, and now he is here and TJ is coming." She felt the warm tear running down her face. Her worst nightmare was coming true. And she was yet to completely tell her sister the whole story. One she knew they would find out sooner or later.

Prue pulled Phoebe closer to her as she felt the dampness of the tear through her shirt. "Phoebe it is not your fault. These are bad people."

"And I brought them here. Maybe not directly but I did. And now you are in danger because I was stupid."

Prue didn't say another word. She knew her sister well enough to know when she had made up her mind. But she also knew her well enough to know when she was still hiding something. So she did what she thought would be the best. She changed the subject slightly. "So who is this guy again?" she asked as she ran her hand over the top of Phoebes head.

"Sonny. I dated him when I was in NYC."

"I thought you dated Clay?" Prue looked down at her sisters' face but she wasn't getting anything from there except a quick shot of what she saw as fear.

"He was…. Sonny was before Clay." She confessed. She knew now some of her story of her time in NYC was about to come out.

Her world became a memory as she recalled the times she had spent with Sonny and the reason they broke up and how she ended up with Clay.

"When I first got to NYC I didn't know anyone except Jennifer from school. She introduced me to a few people and we all got along famously. Taking the big apple by force." She reached up and brushed away a tear. "Sonny was nice to me. He seemed to understand everything I had been through here and in my life. He too had a fight with his big brother when he left home. We had so much in common."

Prue had to suppress the feeling of guilt that was threatening to overwhelm her, but she stayed strong for her sister.

"At first everything was great. He treated me like an angel, but then something happened. One night he had come home late and had been drinking or doing drugs, I'm not sure which. But that was the first time he ever hit me. I swore to him I would leave but he hit me again. It was then, lucky for me, Clay came by. He told me later, he had a bad feeling that Sonny was not the nice guy he had always thought. He helped me get out of there and took me home. He was sweet at first, but then somewhere the line of friendship became blurred and we fell in love."

"So Clay helped you out of an abusive relationship?"

"Yeah. I guess he knew something wasn't right at some point and for that I was thankful. But Sonny held the grudge. I just felt really creeped out whenever he was around. We never told anyone what had happened, and then eventually he just left. No one knew where he disappeared to."

"I guess we know now." Was all Prue could say as she tightened her grip on Phoebe. She felt responsible for what her baby sister had gone through. If she hadn't pushed her away after Grams funeral, none of this would have happened.

The sound of the door opening broke them from the thoughts. Prue looked up at Sonny, now with new hatred for what he had done to her sister. And Phoebe with fear for what he might do now that he had her back in his grasp.

"Phoebe. It's being far to long. What say you and I get re-aquatinted?" he reached out and grabbed at her arms.

Prue hung on to her sister with everything she had without using her powers. "Go to hell you bastard." She'd had enough, as she focused on him sending him sailing across the room.

Sonny sat stunned against the far wall, not really sure what she had done. But he had been around long enough to call her bluff and get the results he wanted even if he had to lie about it.

"I don't know how you did that bitch. But do it again and your other sister will pay the price."

Prue glared at him almost ready to call his bluff, but Phoebe placed her hand on her sisters' arm. "Prue don't." was all she said as she stepped off the bed and away from her sister.

"See that is so much better Phoebe. Just like the old days hey, you and me. Why don't we go down the hall and relive them before TJ gets here." He took her by the arm and pulled her from the room. Not really giving her the choice to answer him back though she knew what he meant.

Prue was helpless to what to do. She watched as Phoebe cast a scared glance back to her. Now she had both Piper and Phoebe to some how save. Though she wasn't sure how.


	7. Chapter 7

He sat in the back of the limousine as it made its way out of the airport traffic and onto the hwy. He could feel his revenge with each turn of the wheel. He looked over at his right hand man who was making this all possible; him and Billy. Though Billy had botched the job he was to do, he still made it easier for him now to get to her and her sisters.

"Sonny said he would have everything in place when you get there."  
"He better have." Was all TJ said as the lights flashed by the windows.

"Sonny has never let us down before."

"And he better not now. I know what Phoebe was to him. And if he does anything before I get my hands on her I will kill him. I want to make her pay for what she did to me. And that includes taking from her what is dear: Like her sisters." He glared across the seats as they rounded another corner.

He too knew Sonny's obsession with Phoebe Halliwell. And he hoped that that obsession was not to far gone that he would jeopardize everything now.

* * *

Prue paced back and forth in her sisters' room. She had to do something before they hurt Piper or Phoebe. But she didn't know where they were. Everything was going great, she had her sister back in her life the way she should be. Sure she screwed up now and then, but that was Phoebe, that was who she was. Now her past in NYC was coming back to haunt her, literally. She had to take the chance to get her away from that animal. He had hurt her once in her life, and to Prue that was more then enough.

She eased to the door and quietly opened it to see the man outside the door. Focusing her power on him, she flung him down the hall, unconscious. She waited a moment, as the loud thud on the wall was load enough for every one to hear but no further sounds where made; except the scream of her baby sister. A scream she had feared had masked the sound of the body striking the wall. A scream she was thankful for then but not anymore, as she feared for her sisters' safety.

Making her way quickly towards the sound from her own room, she threw open the door, not even worried about Sonny on the other side. She knew he would be more the surprised to see her standing there then anything.

"What the hell? You will pay for this bitch." He shouted towards her as he tossed Phoebe back to the bed and faced off to Prue.

"You have hurt my sister for the last time you piece of shit." She thrust her arm towards him, sending him across the room and into the wall. Using her powers she lifted him up again and held him in place.

Phoebe heard the door open but the pain to her face where he had hit her stung to much to really see who it was. But she felt the shove he gave her as he slammed her towards the bed; the bed of her protector. She looked up towards the light as she heard the voices. She watched in shock as Prue stood just inside the doorway yielding her powers towards him.

"Prue no!" Phoebe stumbled towards her sister as she saw the anger in her eyes. "You can't use your powers like this. Let him go, we can call Darryl." She held her hand on to Prues arm as she saw the fury inside her sister, but she let it go.

Prue knew Phoebe was right, and as much as she wanted to she couldn't use her power like that. Letting him fall to the floor gasping for a breath, Prue held Phoebe close to her but felt the wince of pain from her baby sister. "Ok sweetie I got you now its ok. I won't let him near you again." Prue was afraid to let her go. She wanted to hold her sister forever, but the sound of something crashing downstairs and raised voices made her look up in a new fear. "Piper. Phoebe we have to get Piper. Are you ok to walk?"

"I'm a bit sore but I'll be ok." Phoebe knew what they had to do. They still had to save Piper from Sonny's henchmen.

Prue looked down at her littlest sister with a new respect as they started for the stairs.

* * *

Piper pulled her Jeep up the driveway as she had many nights before. But somehow she knew this night would be different. She knew by now Prue was, no.. had, laid into Phoebe more then once about the whole NYC thing. She took a deep breath as she stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up. She knew it was something she had to do as she took the steps forward towards the Manor door.

"Phoebe I'm home. Prue here yet?" she hollered through the Manor as she shed her coat and placed it on the coat rack.

"Oh yeah Prues home."

She turned quickly at the sound from the living room. Her first reaction was tossing her hands up in a defensive position freezing everyone on the room.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed as he looked at the three thugs sitting around the living room. "Phoebe!? Prue!?" she called out again fearing something had happened to her sisters.

Prue quickly rushed down the stairs as she heard Pipers voice, "Piper. Oh thank god you're ok." She pulled her sister into a hug as she looked at the frozen men. "Um Piper."

"Prue what the hell is going on? I get home to hear and find, strange men in the Manor. And where is Phoebe?" she could feel and hear the state Prue was in, something was wrong and she had no idea what it was.

Phoebe saw the men frozen in the living room and she knew then that Piper was ok, as she slowly sank down on the bottom landing of the stairs. How had everything she had put behind her, come crashing down now? Her life was back on track, she had made a mends with Prue, they were witches, saving the world everyday from evil every day. Now the biggest evil in her world was returning to haunt her. Then she remembered. TJ. He was coming there.

Piper saw her sister sitting on the stairs and went to her. She could see the bruise already forming on her face as she closed her arms around her.

"I'll call Darryl." Prue spoke out as she looked down at Phoebe. Once she did that she could help comfort her sister. She had a feeling there was more to this story then Phoebe was letting on. But for now she would let it go.

The pain Phoebe felt now was more intense then when he had first struck out at her. The burning in her ribs was more then she was willing to take at that moment as she leaned into Piper, as she held her arms around her abdomen, trying to push the pain away.

"Prue! Bring an ice pack with you." Piper yelled out as she helped Phoebe to her feet and towards the couch. She kept the henchmen in the one corner of her eyes, as she eased Phoebe down the to the couch. "Ok sweetie, just relax, everything will be ok now." She ran her hand along the top of Phoebes head as her sister clung tightly to her hand, and arm.

Prue walked back in with the cordless in one hand and a pack of ice in the other, "Darryl is on his way with some officers."

"And how are we going to explain that we over came what, four drug dealing gang members?" Piper asked curious as to what had even happened in the first place.

"We'll figure it out Piper." Prue replied as she looked down at Phoebe, as she gently placed the ice pack on her already bruising ribs. "How you doing sweetie?"

Phoebe didn't even look up at her sisters. Everything that was happening was her own fault. She had brought this onto her family and herself. Now she would have to face the past that she had run from in the first place. Run as she always did.

Darryl rushed up the steps as fast as possible as the call from Prue rang in his head clearly. He had been brought into their world of magic a few months ago, but he still wasn't sure what or even how to deal with it. It had come to him as a surprise that that was what the girls where involved in and more so why they were involved in his and his late partner, Andy, unsolved cases. He knew that Andy and Prue had a dance they did but he was not excepting the turn of events that had also now brought him into their world. It was a world he wasn't even sure if he was ready to except. But he had feeling that tonight had everything to do with their world and not his.

Making his way up the steps to the Manor, he rang the bell waiting to see what supernatural mess they had gotten him messed up into this time.

Prue made her way across the living room and foyer at the sound of the bell. She knew it was Darryl as she cast a quick glance to her sisters. "Darryl thanks for coming."

"Prue just tell me this is something that will not add to my freaky wrap." He stated forcefully as he entered the Manor.

"No, you just caught some bad guys." She said as she entered the living room.

Darryl was not really surprised to see the four men on the floor bound and gagged. "Do I want to know?" he asked as he lifted one thug to his feet.

"Not really Darryl. Just know that they came in her uninvited and held Phoebe and I hostage. That one tried something with Phoebe." Prue explained as she pointed to Sonny.

"Something like what?" Darryl looked over at Phoebe. He could see from there, she was shaken as to what had happened in the Manor.

"He tried to rape me but all he really gave me was good beating." She spoke quietly.

Darryl wasn't even sure what to say. Phoebe was the youngest and he felt the protective big brother in him as he had with his own family. "The paramedics are on the way. Any ideas who these guys are and why you three?" he knew these were human and not something of their world. Something more of his own world.

The paramedics came and treated both Prue and Phoebe. Wrapping Phoebs ribs where she had been punched several times, "I really wish you would come down to the hospital miss."

"I'm ok. I'll go down tomorrow." Phoebe said keeping her grip on Pipers arms. She was scared and she wasn't about to let her sisters go.

"Well it's your decision. Just get lots of rest tonight and keep them'd wrapped tight. Just in case anything is broken in there." he packed up everything he had and loaded it back inside the ambulance.

--- ----

He looked over across the street through the darkened windows. The flashing lights of red and blue and red and white filled the neighbourhood. He knew somehow that Sonny would screw up, but he would not.

"Find out what the hell happened. And then we will make a new plan to get at Phoebe Halliwell." He spoke to his right hand man but held his gaze out the window. "You will not get away from me this time Phoebe. And I will not let you bury me in some prison either. You will die before I let that happen."


	8. Chapter 8

Prue watched as her sister slept. She had a sick feeling that there was more to this whole thing then Phoebe was letting on. She felt the presence of Piper but made no move to look at her.

"She ok?" Piper asked as she placed an arm around Prues waist.

"I guess so. She came up here and went right to bed." Prue answered though sensing the anguish of concern in Pipers voice.

Piper reached for the door handle and pulled it closed as she then pried Prue away from the door and down the hall towards her room. Though she noticed with some protest from Prue, but not enough to make Piper worry.

Piper closed her bedroom door as she watched Prue make her way towards the bed. Sitting down she picked up a picture of the three of them. One Grams had taken just before she had died. They were out in the back yard covered in soap. A water fight the Phoebe decided needed some dishwashing soap. Piper was still curious to this day how she had managed to get it everywhere. But when things like that happened when her baby sister was involved and she would rather not know.

"How did she manage that anyway?" Prue asked quietly as her mind drifted back in time.

"I have no idea." Piper said just as quietly as she sat down next to Prue. "You wanna tell me what happened?" she asked, hoping now she would get the answers she needed.

They sat for hours. Moving every now and then around the room. Sitting on the bed cross-legged together Piper holding on to Prues hands. Prue at the window starring out. Piper leaning against her bedroom door, thinking she had heard something down the hall; maybe a cry of a memory from Phoebe. Prue sitting at Pipers desk and then back to the bed.

"I just have this feeling Piper that there is more to this then just her running drugs."

"Prue why would there be? I mean isn't that bad enough. And how would she get herself into something more then that. She knows that if she actually took drugs, no matter where she was you would kill her first." Piper stated in defence of the sister that was not there.

"I don't know Piper, it's just a feeling I got from that Sonny guy."

Prue couldn't explain her feeling but she knew that somewhere out in San Francisco there was a guy that was bent on getting his revenge on her baby sister, and she was not about to let that happen.

* * *

Darryl stepped up to the Manor as he had many times before, and more times then he cared to acknowledge. But he knew that today was his line of work, and that he was here now to protect them and not the other way around.

He waited at the door as he heard the sound of feet coming closer. He was even starting to tell the sisters walks from one another. Maybe it was the detective in him but it was also familiarity, as he waited for Piper to open the door and greet him with her smile.

"Darryl hi."

"Piper. How is everyone?" he asked for concern for all the sisters. He held them dear to him and he made a promise to his now deceased partner Andy he would watch out for them.

"Good. Prue is in the kitchen and Phoebe is out back." She guided him to the solarium and motioned to the seat closest to him.

"Darryl hey."

"Morning Prue. How you holding up?" he knew Prue would hide her true feelings. She was the strong one. Being there for her sisters was more important then showing her real feelings.

"I'm good. But I'll be better when we find this bastard."

Darryl couldn't help but feel for her. She was the oldest it was her duty to protect her sister at any cost. But he also knew she needed to be there for Phoebe no matter what and sometimes Phoebe didn't need a protector but a sister and nothing more.

"Well we got nothing out of Sonny last night. He says that he was blowing smoke last night about TJ coming here. Just to get Phoebe scared."

"Well it worked, but I'm not buying it." Prue shot back. She knew something was going on and her sister was in the middle of it.

Darryl could see the near fury in Prues eyes. She was on a mission and Darryl wasn't sure if he wanted to be the blunt of whatever she was after or not. But he had a feeling deep inside he didn't.

* * *

Phoebe sat in the swing she had used many times as a child. Her memories of her sitting on the swing with Grams or Piper were as clear to her as if they happened yesterday. Though yesterday she didn't want to clear and she didn't want to remember . She absently ran her hand over her ribs and felt the bandage underneath her shirt; Another 'gift' from Sonny. One's she had received more times then even Clay knew. It was a part of her past she had kept secret from her sisters. A part of her that she brought on herself. She was the one to leave San Francisco for NYC and getting involved with Sonny was the consequences. Closing her eyes she wished it would all be over. But at the sound of Pipers voice she knew somewhere inside that it wasn't. "Piper go away." she said not opening her eyes.

"Can't do it Phoebe and you know it. Darryl is here and he needs answers." She said as she sat on the swing beside her sisters. Taking her hand in hers. "And so do Prue and I." She added brushing back the hair from Phoebes face.

Darryl walked out to the back yard to where Phoebe was sitting. He wanted answers from her but he knew her enough not to push her. If he did she would just shut down and refuse to speak to him.

As he sat in the lawn chair across from her his cell phone rang. Excusing himself from the sisters he took the call.

"Are you certain?" he answered as he listened to the voice on the other end. He cast a cautious glance towards Phoebe before continuing his conversation. "Thanx for the info Henderson I'll take care of it from here." He closed his phone and watched the three sisters. What had happened that everything turned the way it had suddenly?

Darryl cast a glance out the kitchen window. He watched the sisters interact with each other. Their caring and love for one another was something that still inspired him. But he needed answers, answers only Phoebe could give him.

"Ok so I'm off to the club and Prue has to do a photo shot." Piper said as she held on to Phoebes hand. "Who you going with?"

Phoebe was somewhat confused. She hadn't expected her sisters to be playing babysitter to her after all these years. "None of the above." She spoke hesitantly.

The older two sister looked at each other before either one said a word. "Um Phoebe that isn't an option. In case you forgot there is some crazy drug dealer guy looking or you." Piper explained.

"I know that Piper but Darryl said he hasn't showed up yet at the airport. I'm ok. TJ won't leave the state of NY."

Prue looked curiously at her sisters, "And you know this how?" she wanted more answers then her sister was giving her.

Phoebe just looked at Prue and held her gaze, "I just do." She answered before getting up and heading back inside.

* * *

He waited, as he had for two years. He would wait forever if he had too. She was his and she would pay for betraying him. It was so much more then ratting him out to the cops for the drug raid. So much more then that. And it was that that he would get his revenge before she could tell anyone.

He watched as one by one they all left. But he knew the cop was still in the house; With her.

"Ok then I up the stakes Phoebe. Up them to a level I know you will come running to me." He cast a glance to his number one. Sending him an unspoken word as he felt the car shift forward and towards town.

He watched her with ease as she exited her vehicle. TJ lifted the phone as his men exited the car. He knew what would soon happen and Phoebe would come running. He dialled the cell number he had for her. The sound of her voice alone sent a shiver through him.

"Hello Phoebe."

Silence was all she heard.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me. I remember you."

"What do you want you bastard?"

"Oh I think you know. Come down to pier 76. I have something I believe belongs to you." He implied.

"You have no hold on me anymore TJ. I left NYC."

"Yes, but you betrayed me. And now one of your loved ones will pay the price, unless you get your ass down here." His anger evident in his voice. "Come quickly Phoebe. I don't know how long I can hold back," He hung up the call letting her know he had one of her sisters.

She felt her heart race as she knew one of her sisters was in danger. But what if she wasn't. What if it was a trap?

She dialled one sister then the next. Getting no answer with one she knew everything was lost. But then it was answered. Her fear subsiding. Until she heard the voice, "Hello Phoebe. Better hurry now." His voice was cold as ice. Cold and vengeful.


	9. Chapter 9

TJ closed his phone as he looked over at the prone body lying on the small bed against the far wall. He could see the resemblance of Phoebe in her features.

"How do you suppose they took out Sonny and the boys?" his man asked casting his own glance towards the unconscious body.

"I have no idea. I do know those were three of his best men. But it doesn't matter, Sonny is not my problem: Phoebe Halliwell is. And after tonight she won't be any more.

* * *

"You can't go Phoebe." Darryl raised his voice as he placed his hand on her arm only to have her pull it away.

"I don't have a choice Darryl and you know it. He _will_ kill her."

"Like he did Matt? Yeah I know Phoebe. And you are the only one who can end this."

"Then you also know why I have to go get Piper. He knows I will go to him and he also knows I know he will kill her if I don't get down there."

"At least call Prue go in with some back up."

"So she can get killed too? No way." Phoebe grabbed her coat and started out the door. "You can call her if you want but I'm not risking any more sisters for my mistakes."

He couldn't let her go. He had an obligation as a police officer and a friend. Closing his eyes he knew it would be a long time before she forgave him.

He grabbed at her arms and forced her against the wall, inside the front door.

"Darryl get the hell off of me." She fought against him, but it was no use. He was a trained professional and her ribs were screaming their own protests with each move she made.

"This is for your own safety Phoebe." He reached around and took hold of the cuffs that rested neatly on his belt. Pulling them around, he secured one then the other around Phoebes wrists.

"Get these off of me NOW Darryl!" she was pissed as he led her back inside with her still fighting.

He couldn't stop her, short of shooting her and that wasn't an option. So he did the next best thing before picking up the phone and called Prue. As Phoebe fought against the cuffs bound to her wrists.

"Whoa slow down Darryl, you did _what_ to my sister?" Prue felt her anger rise the moment Darryl had told her what Phoebe had done. She wasn't sure whom she was angrier with, Phoebe for trying to play hero or Darryl for for treating her baby sister like a common criminal.

"Prue look I'm sorry but she made up her mind, it was the only thing I could have done to stop her. That or maybe shoot her."

"Well I'm glad you had some sense in all this Darryl, but there might have been another way."

She could hear Phoebe swearing at Darryl in the background and could tell her sister was angry and scared.

"Ok look I would suggest you stay out of the same room as her and I'll be there in less then five minutes." Prue closed her cell and started gathering her camera equipment.

Darryl looked again towards Phoebe and could see the anger evident in her eyes. An anger he knew was directed at him.

"Phoebe I'm sorry I couldn't let you go alone. Or at all for that matter."

"Don't even speak to me Darryl." Her voice was low and held an edge he had never heard from her before as she emphasized each word.

Prue had more going through her head then she could ever recall before. Piper was kidnapped by this TJ guy and Phoebe was going off to play superhero to get her back . Not to mention she wasn't even going to tell me what was going on. She pulled her car into the driveway and took the steps two at a time. She had full intentions of getting to the bottom of this starting now. "Phoebe."

"Prue get these things off of me NOW. And then call the police because I am about to murder one of their own!"

Prue looked around and saw Darryl leaning against the doorframe.

"Darryl give me the keys and get the hell out of here. I am nearly as mad as she is."

"No way Prue not this time."

"Darryl I have to go he will kill Piper you know he will." Phoebe was calmer somewhat but she had to make her point clear. Darryl didn't know TJ like she did.

"And if you go in there Phoebe he _**WILL**_ kill you, that I am certain. And you know that." he said. "I've called back up they are on their way now."

"NO! You can't" Phoebe pleaded she had too much at stake. "He..he'll..oh god not again." The tears ran freely down her face as she caved into the arms that held her. Her head resting on Prues chest.

Prue looked up to Darryl, "Darryl what the hell is going on?"

He didn't say a word. It wasn't for him to tell; it was Phoebe. "Phoebe." He looked at her as he reached into his pocket and handed Prue the keys to the handcuffs, "I'll be in the kitchen." He spoke solemnly knowing the pain that Phoebe was going to have to relive.

Phoebe rubbed her wrists getting the aches from the cuffs out of them. She leaned back against the couch knowing she would have to tell Prue what was going on. But as she spoke her mind drifted back two years before.

_"Phoebe I can't let you do this."_

_"Clay I want to. You have to pay TJ off and get away from him and if me helping you with this delivery will do that then that is what I am going to do." She answered as she held his face in her hand. Her eyes locked onto his._

_"I don't like it. Ever since I got you away from Sonny he has been watching for his chance to get you back."_

_"He won't get me back. He hurt me to much for that."_

_They got out of the cab and walked up the short walkway to the front door. Knocking the way they had been told the door cracked open enough to let them in._

_Phoebe noticed the looks they were all getting as she heard TJ's voice in the back ground._

_"Clay nice of you to make it. And I see you brought your girl." He looked down Phoebe before focusing back towards his work. "You know the deal man. Make the deliveries and then come back here with the cash."_

_"I know the deal TJ. Let's just get this over with."_

_"Not so fast." Sonny spoke up from the corner. "I say we alter the deal a bit to get you to agree with this. Wouldn't want to you skip out on us."_

_Phoebe could feel the fear in her body. As he held his gaze on her the whole time he spoke._

_"We have a deal Sonny."_

_"I'm changing it." he spoke with venom as she pushed Clay towards the wall near the door. The smoke filled the room casting an eerie haze around everyone. "Phoebe stays here till you get back."_

_"NO WAY!" Clay shot out but was held back by two other men._

_"She stays." Sonny whispered in his ear as he leaned into Clay. "If you are all that worried, I suggest you hurry."_

_TJ watched the scene before him and had to hold back a laugh. "Sonny let her go. We need this done fast and the two of them can get it down quicker. You can have your fun later." TJ laughed as Clay pulled Phoebe towards him._

_Phoebe looked around the room and saw many faces she recognized. One being their dear friend, Matt. She hadn't even known he was involved in this much of TJ's life._

_Several hours later they both returned to the same house, but something felt different. Knocking once again they entered the house. But it was soon after the door closed it was thrown back open again as guns were fired and tear gas slammed through the windows yelling was heard in every room._

_As Phoebe lay curled up on the floor with Clay s arms around her protecting her she saw him. Lying in a pool of his own blood: Matt._

Prue held her arms around her sister as tears fell freely from her eyes. Tears for the memory of her friend.

"And this is how you know TJ will kill Piper. Because he killed Matt."

"It was never proven but I know he did." She sniffed back her tears as she brushed her hand over her own cheek wiping them away.

"Ok. So lets go get Piper and put this bastard where he belongs. And then the three of us are going to talk about this. You have to tell Piper what happened." She pulled Phoebe tight again before standing up, "Darryl. We're going."

"What? After what she told you?"

"She saw her friend dead on the floor of a drug dealer. And that is why she believes TJ will kill Piper. He is cold and vengeful. He blames her for the police raid." She started towards the door with Phoebe in tow. "You know we an get her out better then the police can Darryl you can't stop us."

Phoebe looked at Darryl, he could see her anger for what he had done had subsided substantially but he also knew that she had not told Prue the whole story. And he had a feeling he knew what part she had left out.

"Ok, but I'm coming with you. I won't let him get away again." He followed after them hoping what he was doing was the right thing.


	10. Chapter 10

The pounding in her head thumped like the base drum in a marching band, at the Fourth of July parade. The continuous beat steady and true. She could almost picture each step the band members took as the base played on.

She didn't even move as her hand moved to the back of her head. The last thing she remembered was stepping in the back door to P3. She hadn't even flicked the lights on when she felt and saw nothing.

As her senses came to her, her first reaction and thought was demon. Doing everything in her power to push back the wave of dizziness from her mind and the pain that thumped in her head she forced herself to sit up.

Closing her eyes she felt anger more then panic. Anger that a demon once again had stepped into her life and she had no choice but to deal with it. Would this ever end? Would she ever get that normal life she started and now craved so much? It was an inner desire, or regret, she had not yet shared with her sisters. She wasn't even sure how to approach the subject.

She could hear the voices talking in the not so far distance. The tones were angry at times and joking at others. But the one thing she picked up on was that her sister was involved in all of this. Something Prue, Darryl and her knew would happen. TJ had struck out and wanted Phoebe for his own revenge.

She closed her eyes trying to think of anyway for her to get out of this and help Phoebe deal with whatever was going one, but she couldn't. Then again, she didn't really have a chance as the hand grabbed her forearm and pulled her to her feet roughly.

"So." It came with out without question. "This is Phoebe Halliwells Big Sister. Ohohoh I'm shaking now." He laughed as he struck his hand out landing the back of it across her face.

"Actually TJ, this is only one of her big sisters. This is the middle one."

"I know who she is and what part she plays in Phoebes life." He stepped closer taking her face in his hand meeting her gaze. "She has the same fire in her eyes that Phoebe did."

She heard the laughter from everyone as she also felt the sting again of the hand slamming into her face.

"What do you want?" she looked up at him with a new hatred. This wasn't even a demon that had ruined her day; It was a mortal.

"Oh now dear everything will be explained once Phoebe gets her. See I know she will come. All she ever talked about was her big sisters back in San Francisco." He grabbed at her face again, "You in particular." He added with a sinister smile and hatred.

* * *

"Let me go you bastards. You got nothing on me."

"Oh really?" the cop dropped the jacket on the table and leaned forward. "Let's start with kidnapping."

"I didn't kidnap anyone."

"Ok then, let say that is true. Let's bump it up a notch to hostage taking, assault with the intent to what, kill?"

"Kill?"

"We know your history with the victim Sonny, give up the act. We got you and you know it and the only way out of this is if you give up your boss TJ."

Silence filed the interrogation room, as Sonny almost seemed to process the information before him. He had saved his own ass once what was one more time. Beside what had TJ done for him lately?

"Where is he Sonny? I haven't got all day here. Lives are on the line, and one of them is yours."

"He's in NYC."

"Wrong answer. One more time Sonny. Where is TJ?"

How much longer should he stall? Just enough to let TJ work his plan, or should he just end it now? He didn't want to go down for murder as well. A crime he knew he would if he didn't speak soon. Murder times three, because he knew TJ wouldn't just stop at one sister. He would make Phoebe see them all die and then kill her as well.

"What's the matter Sonny? Rat not your favourite flavour anymore?" He pushed the buttons he hoped would work, the fact that Sonny had ratted more then once before. And not just on TJ. "Isn't that what you do to save your own ass."

"Pier 76. He has contacts down there. If he was to take anyone that would be where he would wait for her." he caved. Like he always did. Anything to save his own ass. But he knew this time everything would be too late. TJ would have killed them all by now. And all he needed was Phoebe Halliwell dead as much as TJ did.

Darryl was as scared for Piper and her sisters as he was for himself. He knew about the girl's special 'gifts' but he wasn't sure he wanted to steak Pipers or her sisters' lives on them.

He looked in his mirror as Prue followed him closely. He knew it was her only way to get there fast with no interruptions, to follow his lights and siren, a siren he would soon have to turn off so as not to alert TJ of his coming as well.

His heart tightened as he saw the other police cars sitting there, their pose ready to strike. Ready for any confrontation from those inside.

"Inspector. What brings you by?"

"You know why I'm here Johnson cut the crap." He snapped as the officers moved into position.

"You can't go in there Morris you're too close."

"I'm going and so is anyone else I see fit."

"That includ civilians? I know that is why they are here Morris and you can't."

"I'm sorry, tell me again who the senior officer here is Johnson?" Darryl glared at him almost wanting him to make a challenge, but he would have no such pleasure today. "They are the kidnapped victim's best choice. We will issue vests to them both and they are going in there. And I am going with them."

Prue looked over at Phoebe more then once on the drive to the pier and more so once they got there. She could see from her standpoint the 'discussion' Darryl was having with one of the other officers before he made his way to the two of them.

"Put these on. You might need them." he explained as he handed them each a bullet-proof vests.

Phoebe fastened her vest securely under her shirt and had a million and one things running through her mind when she pulled her T-shirt back on. She saw Prue from the corner of her eye and wasn't really sure what her eldest sister was thinking. She only knew she had to get Piper out of there and then settle everything with her sisters once and for all. She just wished they got Piper out safely so she could.

* * *

"I can't believe that lil tramp brought the cops with her."

TJ looked out through the broken glass, "I can. It was always her style remember?" He grabbed a hold of Piper and held her in his grasp, "Soon this will all be over and you and your sisters can live the good life in the after life."

Piper pulled against his grip but he was to strong, she couldn't even get her hands free to freeze him

Phoebe stepped into the warehouse with Prue right beside her. "TJ come out and show yourself you son of a bitch!"

"Now Phoebe is that any way to talk about my mother? Ands what is with the artillery outside? Couldn't just come on your own could ya?"

"A little hard when the inspector is in my house when you called TJ." she sneered back casting her eyes to where she thought he was.

Phoebe finally caught site of Pipers face, her eyes.

"You betrayed me Phoebe."

"I didn't, that is why I left, to get away from it all."

"Not good enough. You will always be that one weak link, the one I could never trust."

She felt the searing pain in her right shoulder before she really heard the sound. More shots fired around her. She saw the blood almost spewing from Prues neck. Knowing instantly that her sister was hit in the one area a vest could not protect her. She fought to reach her sister as she saw Piper fall as well. The puddle of blood around her growing larger with each second.

"Piper!!" she cried out though knowing her sister was lost. As she heard more gunfire and saw Darryl crumble to the ground, again in the one place the vest could not protect him. The neck.

But to her almost relief she also watched TJ sink as he fired off more shots. One hitting her in the chest, the thrust alone into her vest enough to knock her back and onto Prue. The cold blank stare was her last thought of life. She knew everything was lost. Her sisters and Darryl were dead, as her own world went black from impact with her head hitting the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Watch. That was all they ever did was watch. Watch as Phoebe moved to NYC. Watch as Phoebe got in over her head in NYC. Watch as she returned home to her sisters and she discovered their heritage. Watched as they rediscovered themselves and that, which made them sisters, re-building on the foundations set for them years ago when Phoebe was born. Watched as they lost in love. Watched as they grew as women and more recently witches.

"I am sick of watching them Mother, we have to do something."

"It is not our place Patty and you know it." Penny gave her daughter a reassuring hug as they once again watched their children grow.

"I can. I have protected them as long as I've known them and I will not let some street wise drug dealer destroy what they are meant to do."

"Andy you can't" Penny pleaded with him. She knew how much this all hurt him. Not been there to protect them, no mater what was going on.

Andy looked at the women beside him. Over the last few months he had grown to respect them and what Prue was. What she will become. But this was the final straw.

"It is not meant to be like this and I will not watch it."

Patty watched Andy now with a new light. She knew in his head he was forming a plan that would save them all. And maybe even the side of good.

Penny started after Andy but Patty held her hand on her arm, "He has to do what he must mother you know that as much as I."

"He will…." Penny started only to get cut off by her daughter.

"We must let him find his own way. It is still hard for him to accept all of this. Let him be. I have a feeling in the end everything will be ok." Patty spoke as she watched Andy leave them. Watched as he made his way through the clouds, now known as their home.

She smiled as she thought of all the times he had been there for Prue. Helping her with her sisters. Always the unspoken voice of reason. Getting through to the eldest when Piper wasn't able to, especially when it came to Phoebe. She only wished that once this was all over no matter the out come he could be there for her now. But again depending on the outcome...he just might.

"You can not let this happen. What about all the good you keep saying they are destined for. One of them can not complete that. They need the power of three to take out the Source and you know it."

"It is not for us or you to decide Andrew."

"It is damn it. You have the power to fix this so just do it." Andy felt his temperature rise as he knew that what ever was going on they had no cause to remedy it.

"Destiny is set in many way Andrew. Maybe you should explore the various ways that have been set for the Charmed Ones. Ways that we alone can not change."

Andy looked up at them not believing his ears. They were willing to sacrifice the girls for some stupid destiny hocus-pocus. He glared at them a moment more before he stormed out of the chamber, seeking his own destiny. One that he was willing to change, to save them.

* * *

"Just do it."

He looked at the man before him, "You are certain with what you request?"

"I said do it didn't I?"

"You did. I just wanted to be certain that you realize what you are forsaking here."

Andy waited as he watched the scene before him. He couldn't let this happen, "I am and I am willing to give it all up. Just fix this."

* * *

Phoebe gasped as her world started to spin out of control. She felt the bile rush up inside of her but at the same time she felt the pain in her arm. Had she. Was she dead? What had she felt or seen for that matter?

"Phoebe you ok?"

She looked up and met the intense blue eyes of her sister. A premonition? But it felt so real.

"I---I'm not sure." She looked up at Darryl who was standing, waiting for her to regain herself. He knew she had used her powers the moment the vest was in her hands. He wasn't sure however, if he was ready to hear what she had seen.

Prue could see the look of concern and confusion on Phoebes face. It was like she had a premonition but there was something more to it then that.

Phoebe pulled herself up with the help of Prue and placed her vest on over her T-shirt, then placing her jacket over top so it wasn't seen by TJ.

"We ready?" Phoebe looked from Prue to Darryl.

"As ever. Lets go." Prue replied as she took Phoebes hand in hers.

TJ watched out the window and saw her starting towards the old building. He could see now what Sonny saw in her. Her fire and determination. But he saw more. There was something about that girl that he felt drawn too. But he pushed it aside as he made his way towards where Piper was. Grabbing her with his hand he glared at her, "One word and I kill them both the second they walk through that door, you got it?" it wasn't really a question more of a statement. One Piper knew he meant. If she tried to warn them where she was, they would be dead.

Prue stayed close to Phoebe as they opened the door to the old warehouse. She laughed in spite of everything, the irony of the building, it was like a bad movie, the old run down warehouse on the old run down pier. Right where everything in your nightmares takes place.

She walked beside Phoebe, giving her the support she needed to go through with whatever she had in mind. But her mind was also still on the scene in the parking lot. She had never seen her sister react that way to a vision. And she wondered why now?

Phoebe stepped into the warehouse with Prue right beside her. "TJ come out and show yourself you son of a bitch!"

"Now Phoebe is that any way to talk about my mother? Ands what is with the artillery outside? Couldn't just come on your own could ya?"

"A little hard when the inspector is in my house when you called TJ." she sneered back casting her eyes to where she thought he was.

Phoebe finally caught site of Pipers face, her eyes.

"You betrayed me Phoebe."

"I didn't, that is why I left. To get away from it all."

"Not good enough. You will always be that one weak link, the one I could never trust."

Phoebe paused a moment as if she remembered something. She suddenly pushed Prue away from her and into Darryl who came in right behind them. But the searing scream of pain fromn her sister was not in the vision she had seen.

Prue cried out in pain as Piper screamed at her.

Phoebe dove out of the way of more flying bullets, only to feel one slam into her chest as she tried to get out of the way. As she fell to the ground her world went into slow motion. She saw Prue with her eyes closed tightly in pain, her one hand clutching at her arm, the blood seeping through her fingers. Piper was lying on the metal landing but was moving slowly.

Darryl was making his way towards where Piper was, his gun aimed true at the prone figure at the bottom of the stairs. The blood from his wound not escaping her, knowing he was dead, she let the darkness consume her as well as she fell with her head cracking to the ground beneath her.

"It is done." He spoke in a monotone voice. Reaching out he called the prize that was his to claim. The soul of a good soul.


	12. The End

The thumping in her head throbbed until she couldn't take it any more. It was like Thumper batting his little foot against her temple. "Oh someone shot the rabbit." She moaned as she held her hand to her head.

"Hey you."

She felt the steady stroke of someones hand gently running over her head, "Did you shot the rabbit because he is still thumping." She looked up and smiled at the brown eyes that were starring back to her.

"I think I'll let the doctors do that," she said bending down and placing a kiss on her sisters' forehead.

She tried to push herself up from the stretcher only to have not only her head protest but her ribs and chest as well.

"Easy Phoebs that was quite the hit you took Sis."

"Where's Prue?" she continued to pushed herself up closing her eyes to help keep the pain away; in her mind anyway.

"Right here."

Phoebe looked up to see Prue walking towards the ambulance. The first thing she noticed was the bandage around her upper arm.

"You're ok?" Phoebe stated with relief.

"Yeah I just need a few stitches. Thanx to you."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Honey you saved my life. If you hadn't pushed me when you did I would probably be dead. Now how are you?" Prue sat beside her sister and held her close.

"She has Thumper in her head." Piper smiled, as the paramedics attended the gash on her own forehead.

"Well lucky for her she has a hard head. I'm betting Ole Thumper will be moving on soon." Prue said a she ran her hand over Phoebes head brushing back a stray piece of hair from her face. "You really ok sweetie?"

"Once I get home I will be." Her mind tried to process what she had seen and felt and still everything was a mumble of images. She wasn't sure what was real and what was from her premonition. "TJ?" she sheepishly asked not sure again what was real or not.

With slight hesitation Prue looked down at her sister, "he's dead Phoebe."

More and more of what she had actually seen were true. But what she didn't get was that she still felt as if what she had seen was totally different then what the outcome was.

* * *

"He made an agreement. He knew the consequences."

"This is not right. You forced his hand. You set it up."

"I did not."

"You, no, but Evil, yes. He knew what Andy would do if it came to this. It isn't right. He did what he was destined to do. He set things right."

He paused a moment, trying to recollect what had happened. Words spoken here and there. They were right. This was the true outcome. He was played as much as good was.

"I will release him. But next time."

"There won't be a next time." She shot back.

Andy stood before her as he looked back not really sure what had happened. "Care to explain this to me?"

She placed an arm over his shoulder, "Yes I will Andrew. But firsts lets talk about you and my daughter." Patty smiled across at him as they made their way towards greener pastures. "You do know you will have to explain this to Phoebe.

"Phoebe? Why Phoebe?"

"Because she will be the most confused. She will remember part of what really happened. Down side of her power." Patty explained as the neared Penny who smiled thankful that their friend was still with them.

Andy smiled knowing he was in good company, family. And that one day he would see Prue again but today was not her day. Nor any of them.

* * *

She sat twirling the asthame they had gotten from Brandon, a priest whose heritage put him right in the path of the Charmed Ones. But with Prues help and a new set of destiny he was saved to serve the greatest good of all: God.

Her fingers lanced through it expertly, weaving between each one and not cutting a layer of skin. She had learned the trick in NYC from Sonny funny enough. Twirling the blade between each finger each times moving it faster and faster.

Resting the blade against her she tilted her head back against the cushions. She wasn't even sure what her mind was thinking, only that something had gone wrong. Or right in their case.

"You didn't imagine it Phoebe." The voice was soft and low. But she heard it still.

"Andy?"

"Hey kiddo." He looked down at her and caught her quickly looking around her.

"They can't see me don't worry. I came to see you. I know you have been confused as to what happen yesterday."

"Now see that's and understatement Andy and you know me better then that."

"I do and that is why I'm here. You are the one most confused by this."

Phoebe wasn't really sure if she was ready for his explanation but she didn't really have a choice.

"I saw what happened and I freaked out. No one up there would help you guys so I did."

"Wait what do you mean saw what happened?"

"Phoebe what you saw in your vision was real. You all died. I made a deal with evil to set things right. To set them the way it should have been. But more so I made it so instead of you living that reality you saw it in a premonition."

"So you reverse time?"

"Yes and no. I had it stopped. So what was happening was what you saw. No one else but the four of you were really effected. Not even the cops outside. What they heard was the gun shots, but what they came into was the end result. You all surviving."

She tried to take everything in, "That is why everything to me was so weird. All mixed up."

"Your brain processed both. What happened and what really happened."

"And you? You made a deal with evil Andy! What happened to you?"

Andy hesitated a moment, but long enough for Phoebe to realize something was wrong. "Andy?"

"He took my soul."

"Andy!?" she cried out in fear and anticipation for a fight with evil.

"Phoebe, it's ok. You think I would be here if I were in the land of the evil soul taker."

"I guess not." She couldn't help but smile up at him.

"Your mum helped me out. It seems that evil was playing games and what I helped to be was the meant to be result. Evil was messing with things it shouldn't have been."

"So you're ok. No evil after life. No chance the Charmed Ones are gonna have to go in there and save your sorry ass."

"None." He laughed as Phoebe let it all out.

"I have to go Phoebe but I needed to tell you what happened. Your mother said you would be the one most confused."

"I was and still am but now I understand it a bit more."

Andy reached forward and pulled her into a hug. "Love you. Take care of yourself. And don't tell your sisters I was here. It will only get more confusing."

Phoebe was about to protest but saw the look in his eyes. A look Andy only kept for her. Whenever they held a secret to each other. "I promise." Was all she said as she watched him disappear in a sea of blue lights.

"One more thing Phoebe." He watched as she wondered what the next promise would be. "Tell your sisters everything. Tell them the truth."

She looked up at him not really sure if she should or not, but it was something she knew had to be done. They deserved to know after everything.

"I will."

--- ----

Piper stepped in the living room and saw her baby sister sleeping. Sitting beside her, she ran her hand over her head brushing back the few pieces of hair that had fallen a stray. "What aren't you telling us baby?" she asked wondering what more secrets Phoebe was hiding from them

Phoebe opened her eyes to see Piper looking down to her. As she looked past Piper she could see Prue also watching her.

"How you feeling sweetie?" Piper asked with love and concern.

"Better." She replied not really sure what had happened. But she would keep her promise to Andy. "How you two doing?"

"Well killer headache but good." Piper said as she cast her eyes towards Prue

Prue cast a glance to her sisters before speaking, "I'm good. Just a bit sore."

She wasn't sure even where to begin, as she knew she had to tell them the truth. The real truth. "We need to talk." Phoebe spoke as she eyed her sisters knowingly.

_"Phoebe I can't let you do this."_

_"Clay I want to. You have to pay TJ off and get away from him and if me helping you with this delivery is what it takes, then that is what I am going to do." She answered as she held his face in her hand. Her eyes locked onto his._

_"I don't like it. Ever since I got you away from Sonny he has been watching for his chance to get you back."_

_"He won't get me back. He hurt me to much for that."_

_They got out of the cab and walked up the short walkway to the front door. Knocking the way they had been told the door cracked open enough to let them in._

_Phoebe noticed the looks they were all getting as she heard TJ's voice in the back ground._

_"Clay nice of you to make it. And I see you brought your girl." He looked down Phoebe before focusing back towards his work. "You know the deal man. Make the deliveries and then come back here with the cash."_

_"I know the deal TJ. Let's just get this over with."_

_"Not so fast." Sonny spoke up from the corner. "I say we alter the deal a bit to get you to agree with this. Wouldn't want to you skip out on us."_

_Phoebe could feel the fear in her body, as he held his gaze on her the whole time he spoke._

_"We have a deal Sonny."_

_"I'm changing it." he spoke with venom as he pushed Clay towards the wall near the door. The smoke filled the room, casting an eerie haze around everyone. "Phoebe stays here till you get back."_

_"NO WAY!" Clay shot out but was held back by two other men._

_"She stays." Sonny whispered in his ear as he leaned into Clay. "If you are all that worried. I suggest you hurry."_

_Clay looked at Phoebe and then back to Sonny. He knew he didn't really have a choice._

_Phoebe watched in fear as Clay reluctantly left her behind, boith of them knowing what would happen the minute he was gone. _

_Sonny cast his eyes towards her as she slowly backed away from him, but hequickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to a back room. __Throwing her towards the bed roughly as soon as he got there, slamming the door behind him. He moved quickly across teh room grabbing her wrists before she could even get off the bed. __"I missed this Phoebe."_

_"Get off of me you bastard." She twisted in his grasp lifting her knee hard and slamming it on the mark she was aiming for._

_His cry could have woken the dead as she scrambled off the bed and for the door._

_"You little bitch!" he made his way after her as fast as he could, pulling her to the floor in the hallway by her hair. "You want it rough bitch? We can do this right here, then maybe I'll let the boys have a go at you to." He rammed his fist into her stomach. _

_His hands grabbed the top of her shirt and ripped it open to reveal her smooth skin underneath, "Oh yeah that's what I missed." He ran his hand over her skin before resting it on her breast. He looked down at her as she just shook her head no._

_"Let me go!" she tried to squirm under him again but he was too heavy. Sitting on her hips making it nearly impossible to get free._

_He reached in his back pocket to pulled out his knife. Snapping it open he could see the fear in her eyes. Fear that gave him energy. Running it down her neck he slid it with ease under her bra and cut it open._

_What she heard next scared her as much as it relieved her._

_"Sonny save it, we got trouble."_

_Sonny leered down at her once again before standing up and pulling her up with him, "This isn't over by a long shot Phoebe." He whispered in her ear as he pulled her down the hall not carrying if every guy in the house saw her, as her shirt hung open around her._

_"Cops? What the hell are they doing here?" Sonny looked up at TJ trying to process what was going on._

_"That's what I'd like to know. Clay boy just left, his girl came to help him with this run. Sounds to convenient to me." TJ spoke as he cast his eyes to Phoebe._

_Sonny tightened his grip on Phoebes arm causing her to cry out in pain, "You bring the cops bitch?"_

_TJ watched as she grimaced again, as Sonny grabbed her by the neck pulling her towards him._

_TJ walked towards her taking out his gun. He ran the cold steel down the side of her face. The tears flowing freely as her fear started to consume her. "Now Phoebe why would you go and do that. huh?"  
"I..I did.didn't."_

_"No?" TJ held her eyes to his. But before anyone could even react he spun around and pulled the trigger hitting Matt in the chest. "You're right. You didn't, but the cop there did."_

_Silence filled the room, but outside they could hear the running of feet as the door burst open._

_Shots echoed through the small room as Phoebe curled into a ball on the floor looking over at the cold stare on Matt's face. His eyes fixed on her and her alone. _

Prue and Piper didn't know what to say. They both reached over and held Phoebe as the tears streamed down her face.

"Honey, what you went through. You should have told us." Piper spoke softly as her sister still cried in her arms.

"I couldn't. I couldn't tell anyone. I was suppose to testify against him in court for the murder, but I couldn't I was too scared. So he only went to jail for the drug bust. And then. Then we started our destiny, you would have been disappointed in me for not getting up and telling. I ran like I always did."

Prue was at a lost for words. Her baby sister was nearly raped and then witnessed a man murdered. She had kept all of that inside her for so long. "You lied to me." Was the only thing that came out of her mouth. She wasn't even sure if that was the most important thing, but that was what came out.

Phoebe pulled back and looked at Prue, "I had to. I knew if I told you the truth you wouldn't have let me go."

"You're right I wouldn't have." She agreed, "But you never gave me the chance." she spoke softly

"I'm sorry." She felt new tears start down her face but she also felt the arms of her protector around her holding her tight.

"Let it out Phoebs. We're not going anywhere."

"I could have lost you both because I was stupid."

"You were not stupid. Scared but definitely not stupid." Prue spoke in hushed tones easing her sisters' fears as she had many times as a child.

"You're not disappointed in me. For leaving?" she pulled back slightly as she looked up at Prue and towards Piper.

Piper took Phoebes hands in hers, "Honey we can't be. We don't have the right to be. You went through something terrible. We can't judge you for something we have no idea of. You were scared. Scared they would kill you. You did what you thought was your only way out."

"It takes a brave person to even stand up to say they would do something like that. Something you were going to do. You got scared. It's natural. Most people wouldn't have even come forward." Prue put in. "We are not disappointed in you honey and never will be."

Phoebe leaned back in against Prue, resting her head on her chest. She held her gaze on Prue upper arm where the white bandage showed. A remainder to her of what she could have prevented.

Prue looked down at her sister and saw what she was doing, "Honey, I know what's going on in that head of yours and this was not your fault. TJ brought this on his own. He would have anyway. He could have from jail. As Grams always told us things happen for a reason. I think the reason this happened now was so you could talk to us about it. Tell us what you went through. If any one should be blaming themselves it should be me. I pushed you out that door and to NYC in the fist place."

"No if we want to go back that far lets blame it on Roger. He was the one who lied to you. It's his fault." She smiled up at her big sister.

Prue looked over at Piper who was trying to hold back a laugh, "Yeah its Rogers fault." Prue agreed as she tightened her hold on her sister, with Piper also now leaning in against Phoebe. The three of them together safe and sound.

Phoebe felt herself drifting off to sleep, 'thank you Andy for protecting us.' She said to herself. Keeping that one secret from her sisters. One they would never find out.


End file.
